


Just Another Nancy Boy

by buddyonacloud



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, cross-dressing, gender-bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyonacloud/pseuds/buddyonacloud
Summary: They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...





	Just Another Nancy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic dates back to 2014, when I originally wrote it in my mother tongue (Italian).  
I then found it a few days ago on an old drive and I decided I'd try translating it before posting it here.  
They say you never forget your first love and I'm gonna assume the same goes for your first hyperfixation, because that's what Placebo were for me, and to this day they're very near and dear to my heart.  
Anyway, I'll stop rambling and I'll let you decide if this is any good or not.  
Enjoy!

_Comes across all shy and coy..._

For years I’d been waiting for this moment to come.  
Cody comes out of the bathroom, leaving the door ajar with a caution I find all too familiar.  
I smile to myself as I put the book I’m reading (or at least pretending to) down on my knees before assuming a nonchalant pose.  
There’s a light pitter-patter of heels on the floor before my son comes into the living room.  
He jumps when he notices me.  
“D-Dad?”  
There’s blatant shame in his voice and that surprises me, because shame is not an emotion I often found myself dealing with when I was his age, devoid as I was of any sense of restraint.  
I look at him with what I hope is a blasé expression.  
I’m pretty sure I had those exact leopard stockings when I was twenty or so.  
“I thought you were going out tonight… weren’t you and Stef supposed to meet somewhere?”  
“Change of plans.”  
I declare, putting my book away and sliding with a sigh against the seatback of the armchair I’m currently sitting on, a pseudo-baroque thing I found a few years ago at an antiques market. I thought it was great when I bought it, but now I just think it looks far too pretentious, as well as uncomfortable.  
Cody and I stare at each other in silence.  
His lacquered charcoal curls are falling graciously across his gray eyes and the black sheath dress he’s wearing (which he probably stole off Helena’s wardrobe) highlights his slender, quite unmasculine figure.  
Many people have said that Cody resembles me in a remarkable way, but I don’t think that’s exactly the case.  
Obvious character differences aside (Cody is considerate of anyone but himself, extremely reserved and mature for his eighteen years of age), the trait that sets him apart the most from his genetic inheritance is his gaze.  
In my son’s eyes there’s no trace of the arrogance, nor of the appetite for self-destruction that I used to carry around in my youth like infected appendages chained to a pair of venom green irises.  
Cody’s eyes are too open, too pure and innocent for the future to spare him more than a few pains.  
“You can’t go out like that.”  
I say, after a pause.  
Cody opens his mouth to object, but I stop him.  
“… your eye-liner is all smudged. Go and wash your face, then come back here and I’ll reapply it properly.”  
He stands still for a few seconds, his jaw almost hitting the floor.  
I raise my eyebrows and at that point he nods, before moving towards the bathroom without further hesitation.  
“I want you at home by two!”.  
I add, before he’s left the room.


End file.
